


Bad

by psychoticphoenix (psychophoenix)



Series: My Symphony Soldier - A Dramione Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humorous Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychoticphoenix
Summary: Seamus Finnigan has never seen such a sight. Hermione and Draco Malfoy teasing each other in public? Unheard of. Also, why is Hermione ignoring her husband's phone calls?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: My Symphony Soldier - A Dramione Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is one I'm actually quite proud of. Even to this day, I smile like a total doofus when I think of how this story was written. I hope you like it as much as I do!

Hermione stared at the buzzing phone on the table with an air of cool disregard. Seamus Finnigan, the bartender, looked at her with concern. "Ye alright there, Hermione?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." She replied as she rejected the call.

"That's 'bout the fifth time your husband's called you tonight," Seamus observed as he set another martini in front of Hermione.

The brunette shrugged, reaching for the glass. Her phone lit up and started buzzing again. "This is the eleventh, actually." She corrected her old housemate from Hogwarts. "He's been calling since the other bar." She added with a sly laugh.

A hand reached over her shoulder and grabbed her martini before Hermione could get it herself. She turned and looked at the perpetrator with a glare, ready to hex whoever it was who had the audacity to grab her drink and came face to face with another familiar face from Hogwarts.

"Malfoy." She regarded him with disdain. He smirked and tipped an imaginary hat in her direction before proceeding to down her drink. Annoyed, she turned to ask Seamus for another drink, preferably something stronger. Truth to be told, she wasn't in the mood to slap Malfoy silly. She had other problems in mind. Sneaking a look at her phone, Hermione noted that it was still buzzing relentlessly. She huffed.

Draco Malfoy seemed undaunted by her lack of response and proceeded to sit down on the barstool beside hers. "What's this, _Granger_ , ignoring your husband?" he asked, staring at her phone's screen as well. He turned to Seamus to order his own drink before smirking at the former Gryffindor beside him yet again.

"Good grief, Malfoy. Mind your own business before I decide to hit you again as I did all those years ago." Hermione answered back with a hiss as she pushed the reject button once more.

That got to him. Draco shut up.

For a second, that is.

"Weren't you all lovey-dovey with him just a week ago?" he asked, enjoying the fact that Hermione's fist was clenching tighter and tighter by the minute.

Seamus assessed the situation with unguarded amusement. He set the drinks down in front of the two, but they didn't seem to notice him. Hermione was glaring daggers at Draco, who just kept his hands in his pockets in an easy pose of carelessness with a teasing grin tugging at his lips. It was almost comical, the way Hermione growled and pounced on her phone when it started to ring again. She looked just about ready to throw the blasted thing to the ground before Draco caught her wrist in one fluid movement. Seamus and Hermione both snapped to attention, wary of what he was going to do. Post-war or not, one couldn't deny that Draco Malfoy had a tendency for petty violence. Then again, Hermione was a woman… who could take him on if she needed to.

"Now now, _princess,_ " he whispered with a very amused smile. "We all know you'd regret ruining that funny little Muggle contraption of yours." He took the phone from her hand and handed it to Seamus who gave him a puzzled look in return before taking it.

Seamus was amused. Positively tickled. Not only had Draco friggin' Malfoy called Hermione a princess, but he also stopped her from wrecking her phone _and_ referenced her non-magic origins without as much as a hint of disgust. Seamus figured the former Slytherin was probably just as wasted as the girl whose wrist he still did not let go of.

Hermione on the other hand didn't seem to be echoing Seamus' thoughts. Her expression was that of a goldfish's. Her mouth was opening and closing as if she wanted to say something but couldn't quite get the words out because of her surprise. However, her gaping expression soon turned into fury and she lunged at Draco, her free hand clawing at his. "Let go, Malfoy."

He complied, his face turning passive before he turned back to his drink. Hermione was mumbling profanities under her breath as she haphazardly downed hers. Draco's hands found their way back into his black jacket's pockets, which looked suspiciously muggle-made. Seamus raised a brow but chose not to comment. As a bartender, he'd learned that petty disputes between patrons were something better left alone unless they threatened the safety of others, and himself, of course. He'd heard that Draco Malfoy rebelled and chose to live a Muggle lifestyle to tick his father off after the war, but until now Seamus thought that it was just a rumor.

When the phone in Seamus' hand started buzzing again, he made a move to hand it back to its owner, but the deadly look on Hermione's face was enough to make him retract his hand lest he feared of losing it in an unfortunate incident brought by her fury. Malfoy noticed this and didn't bother to hide the amused chuckle that escaped from his lips. This only infuriated Hermione more. "Sod off, Malfoy." She grumbled, turning to leave.

"Dance with me." It wasn't a request, nor was it an outright command. Seamus and Hermione both took a double-take on that. The Irish bartender thanked his lucky stars that there weren't many people to attend to at the moment. He wouldn't have seen the very interesting and juicy exchange had there been any.

Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What?"

"You heard me, Granger."

"I did. Apparently, I'm sober enough to begin hearing things."

A shrug.

"But not understand them."

Malfoy looked absolutely puzzled at that, but his mask of indifference took over in a split second.

"Why in Merlin's bloody knickers would you think I'd dance with you?"

Seamus noted that Merlin probably didn't have a period, but with the way the bushy-haired brunette was acting tonight, she probably was nearing hers.

Malfoy shrugged again as if to say, _why not?_ "Because it's already 3 in the morning, and you're obviously avoiding your husband." He replied coolly, indicating the phone that Seamus was still holding. It had stopped buzzing, thank Merlin, at least for now. "I can help… _distract_ you." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, laughing as Hermione leaned forward to slap his shoulder in annoyance.

Merlin's non-bloody knickers, were these two blatantly flirting at his bar? Seamus shuddered, suddenly thankful that some patrons just came in.

Draco turned back to the other former Gryffindor. "Finnigan, keep an eye on her annoying little Muggle belonging." He said, pointing to the now still phone. Seamus nodded, surprised when Malfoy stood up and took Hermione's hand to take her to the dance floor, and she didn't seem to object.

"So, what's a good girl like you doing in a place like this?" Draco asked conversationally as they started moving to the music. Sultry, Draco noted with an amused smirk. Hermione regarded him with barely masked wariness, but she moved against him all the same.

"Being bad." She shrugged conspiratorially, earning another chuckle from the blonde.

The dance floor was quite full, which explained why most of the tables seemed empty, forcing Draco and Hermione to be pushed against each other as they danced, whether they liked it or not.

He liked it, Draco decided, as he took in the scent of the woman dancing with him. She smelled of the martinis she had been drinking, but she also smelled of vanilla. Her scent enamored him, and he slipped a hand on her waist to pull her closer.

Hermione ignored the nagging thought that she was dancing with Draco Malfoy, of all people. Not to mention she has been ignoring her husband's calls, and now she was flirting with her childhood enemy. Her breath hitched when she felt his hand at her waist to pull her closer, and she decided to throw all caution to the wind as she leaned closer, lightly brushing her lips down his throat as she moves sensually against him. Logical, prim, and proper Hermione Granger could go take a hike for tonight (or possibly for many nights, depending on how things turn out), she thought, as she inhaled the masculine scent of the man she was dancing with.

Draco gave a start, not quite expecting her to do what she just did. After all, she was conservative, bookish Granger. Who knew she could move as sensually as this? He felt her nip his collarbone through his shirt and groaned. "Granger." He muttered warningly. She ignored him and proceeded to trail kisses on his throat. "Hermione." She looked up at him, her brown eyes dilated. "You're being a very bad girl." He muttered, before pulling her to him.

Hermione tried to suppress the excited gasp she made when Malfoy roughly pressed his lips against her, his breaths ragged. They had stopped dancing altogether, and she lifted her hands to entangle them in his blonde tresses. She moaned as he tugged at her lower lip to ask for permission which she quite gladly (and willingly) granted.

Seamus was pretty sure it took only three minutes tops for the two to start making out. They were obviously going to spontaneously combust if they didn't, considering the way they moved against one another on the dance floor. He shrugged, as it wasn't an unfamiliar sight in the bar. But still, _Hermione and Draco Malfoy_?

When Draco pulled a giggling Hermione back to the bar to retrieve their things, Seamus was almost glad to get rid of the two. He hoped they made it to a room before they tarnished their reputations even further with some sort of public indecency. Wordlessly, he handed Malfoy Hermione's phone and Draco paid him for both of their tabs, Hermione unsubtly planting kisses on his neck as she hugged him from behind. A wild Hermione was definitely a sight to behold, Seamus realized before Draco growled at him and pulled the brunette out of the bar, their coats in tow.

Apparating them both back to the Manor with careless abandon at his state of sobriety, Draco looked at Hermione. She looked thoroughly kissed, and he smirked, knowing fully well that her husband surely would hex anyone who dared do this to her. "I'm going to be in big trouble once your husband finds out I'm about to bed his wife, huh?"

Hermione's lip quirked up in amusement. "Oh yeah, definitely. But not if he hexes me first for ignoring his calls and messages." She shrugged, "He's a prat though, you know, kinda like you. So I guess he deserves it." she added as an afterthought.

Draco laughed, kissing her on the corner of her lips, teasing her. "Well now, aren't you a naughty girl?"

Hermione chuckled, slapping him lightly on the arm. "I know I shouldn't have taught you how to use a phone."

Seamus sighed as he ended his shift. Hermione and Draco Malfoy. It was disturbing how those two could fight and make up like that.

Poor Seamus, if only he knew.

* * *

"This role-playing is fun." Hermione giggled as Draco took off their coats and hung them up.

"I didn't realize you were such a kinky woman, Hermione." Draco teased before turning to her.

That made her laugh harder. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh really?" he grinned before he tackled his wife to the bed. She giggled. "I told you, Hermione, being bad is fun once in a while."

"Oh yeah, we definitely should do that more."

"You've really drunk more martinis than you could take, love."


End file.
